


Слишком реальна

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Castle
Genre: 3 season, 3-11 series, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Прямо сейчас Нэтали Родс слишком похожа на его Никки Хит. Настолько, что это почти больно.





	Слишком реальна

**Author's Note:**

> У фанфика есть бета Forever AlOnew.  
> Также фанфик выложен на фанфиксе - http://fanfics.me/fic99533&ref=user158296

— И постельные сцены? — спрашивает Нэтали, лукаво глядя в глаза Каслу. Он уверен — она знает ответ, видит его в отведённых взглядах, почти синхронных мыслях и стаканчиках кофе. Нэтали читает их с Бэккет слова и поступки, лучше них понимает эту мешанину из слов-прикосновений-воспоминаний, в которой так сложно разобраться.  
— Нет, это… — Рик сглатывает внезапный комок в горле и почти бормочет — непривычно неуверенно, — ведь Нэтали попадает в точку, в больное место. Бьёт туда с размаха, прицеливаясь, с милой улыбкой на губах.  
— Фантазии, — она выразительно изгибает бровь. Сейчас этот жест — то немногое, что осталось от самой Нэтали Родс, что отличает её от Бэккет. — Как со мной. Сейчас.  
Касл замирает, не в силах что-то сказать или сделать. Даже вздохнуть. Она слишком похожа на его главную героиню — его Никки. Прямо сейчас она слишком реальна, настолько, что от этого почти больно.  
— Ну… Надо дать читателям то, что они хотят, — произносит Рик, не вдумываясь в смысл слов и их звучание. Что бы он сейчас ни сказал…  
— О да, — Никки — конечно, Нэтали — улыбается едва заметно, получая удовольствие от своей победы, наслаждается, что практически загнала его в угол.  
Звук приехавшего лифт бьёт по ушам, вываливая на Касла реальность — он уже и успел забыть, где они находятся.  
Они заходят в лифт, и уже через мгновение Нэтали оказывается слишком близко. В кабине оказывается неожиданно тесно, а сердце стучит всё сильнее, словно предвидя нечто сумасшедшее.  
— Знаешь, в сценарии столько страсти между Никки и Руком, — Нэтали говорит о чём-то спокойно и серьёзно, а Рик не понимает, о чём, не может разобрать, ответить, видит лишь шевелящиеся губы. — Если я хочу сыграть Никки…  
Нэтали неожиданно толкает его к стене, загоняя в угол в прямом смысле. Касл не сопротивляется, ведь она слишком похожа на его мечты. Будто оживший сон. Он с лёгкостью может представить, что это Бэккет, даже не закрывая глаз — слишком Нэтали сейчас похожа на неё, чересчур.  
— …Я должна это прочувствовать, — заканчивает она.  
— Э, Нэтали, я… — Касл не знает, откуда взялось это косноязычие, но знает, почему её всё ещё не оттолкнул — искушение представить, что это его Никки, ожившая, не выдуманная, настоящая, — всё сильнее.  
— Не Нэтали. Никки… — томно шепчет она и целует его в губы.  
И Рик на мгновение позволяет себе слабость, целуя её — кого, Нэтали или Никки? — и обнимает за талию, прижимая ближе. Он разрешает себе это на то короткое время, пока едет лифт, забывая ненадолго о Бэккет и их непростых отношениях. Касл даёт себе расстояние до первого этажа, тверда зная, что это будет единственный момент слабости. Что он не поцелует и не дотронется до Нэтали больше никогда. Что проводит её до дома, но не поднимется в квартиру.  
Что ответит ей: «Нет».


End file.
